Legado de sangre (Paw Patrol fanfic)
by The Real Ringtailmaster
Summary: Un hallazgo lleva a un detective a iniciar una cacería en contra de un elusivo criminal que ha burlado a la ley por años, y el rastro lo llevará a Bahia Aventura, donde unira fuerzas con Chase y los PAW Patrol para detenerlo, podrán descubrir la identidad del criminal y detenerlo antes de que cumpla su siguiente objetivo? (Advertencia: contiene algunas escenas de violencia)
1. Fantasmas en la nieve

_Saludos a todos, viejos y nuevos lectores: Esta historia nace como resultado de mi gusto por las series de corte policiaco (C.S.I., Law and Order, Chicago P.D., Cold Case, Without a trace, Criminal Minds, N.C.I.S, y muchas otras más), y es un escenario que tenía planteado cuando comencé a trabajar "Corazón de Hielo", así que prepárense para una historia con escenarios de intriga, suspenso y crimen, y por consiguiente, tendrá algunas situaciones para adultos (sangre y violencia), así que tengan sus precauciones, y prepárense para este nuevo y turbulento viaje._

 _Paw Patrol, propiedad de Spin Master Entertainment, adaptación e idea del fanfic, su servidor._

* * *

 **LEGADO DE SANGRE (PAW PATROL FANFIC)**

 **Capítulo 1: Fantasmas en la nieve**

El ártico, uno de los destinos que no se encuentran en las primeras opciones de lugares para vacacionar. Enormes glaciares, grandes y solitarias extensiones de hielo y un frio extremo hacen de ese sitio un infierno congelado, no apto para los débiles o los visitantes ocasionales. Debido a estas características, resultaba inusual ver en esas llanuras congeladas una pesada camioneta Dacia Duster negra recorriendo el gélido paisaje. Dicha camioneta pertenecía a la policía del distrito de Glaciar Town, la ciudad más cercana a ese sitio. El vehículo policiaco avanzaba rápidamente hacia un área remota, cercana a un bosque congelado, de las pocas zonas con tierra firme que había en ese lugar de eterno hielo. En ese sitio ya se encontraban un par de policías vigilando la zona, así como un equipo de forenses, quienes acordonaban la zona y preparaban su equipo para iniciar su investigación. La camioneta se detuvo y de ella descendió un sujeto caucásico de aproximadamente 50 años, pelo castaño y algo canoso, bigote recortado, complexión robusta, quien vestía un pesado abrigo gris, guantes afelpados y un gorro invernal. Era el detective Robert Clark, veterano policía y ahora detective de Glaciar Town, quien ahora tenía el cuestionable honor de dirigir esa investigación, la cual no habría pedido que le asignaran de no ser por un presentimiento que tuvo al leer los reportes preliminares. Se acercó al lugar y comenzó a interrogar a los oficiales que estaban en el lugar.

-infórmenme –dijo el rudo detective, mientras mostraba su placa y cerraba su abrigo.

-Señor, unos biólogos que se dedican a la observación de pingüinos vinieron aquí para un documental de la fauna del lugar y tropezaron con algo, que resultaron ser restos humanos. Nos dieron aviso y los técnicos forenses excavaron esta zona, y encontraron al menos diez cuerpos, consistentes con las desapariciones que tenemos reportadas en los últimos tres años, incluyendo estos dos cuerpos, que parecen ser los más recientes –dijo el policía señalando varias bolsas de color negro-. Con estos suman veinte cuerpos en total que se han recuperado en los últimos años en esta zona, y varios estaban en esta fosa.

-Los últimos cuerpos coinciden con el caso "Thompson" de hace dos años? –preguntó Clark, rememorando un famoso caso de desaparición de una familia que ocurrió años atrás, y el cual conocía a la perfección, pues fue el primer caso que atendió al ser ascendido a detective, y desde entonces, ha sido de los pocos asuntos que aún estaban sin resolver por la falta de pruebas, y que gracias a ese hallazgo, se abría una nueva oportunidad para resolverlo.

-Parece que sí señor, la descripción de los cuerpos es muy similar con los del reporte, quiere que le avisamos al ex esposo para citarlo a declarar? –dijo el policía, frotando sus manos.

-No, primero dejen que los forenses hagan su trabajo, por si tenemos que volver a descartarlo. Él tenía una coartada bastante firme, pero siempre tuve el presentimiento de que estaba involucrado de algún modo, tanto en la desaparición de la familia, como en la del segundo esposo, así que no me gustaría ponerlo sobre aviso si antes podemos encontrar algo útil para detenerlo. Alguna otra pista que hayan encontrado para llenar mi informe?

-Sí señor, según los forenses, todas las victimas sufrieron el mismo tipo de muerte: desangramiento por una herida profunda en el cuello producida con algún objeto filoso pero irregular, así como profanación de los órganos del cuerpo, en todos se removió….

-…el hígado –interrumpió bruscamente el detective, causando sorpresa en el oficial, quien iba a decir eso. Clark conocía de sobra ese caso, pues al buscar más pistas para resolverlo fue que aparecieron los otros casos de desaparición, y después los hallazgos de las víctimas. No habían hecho la conexión, hasta que se dieron cuenta del mismo patrón en todos los cadáveres, y concluyó que esa era la marca característica del asesino.

-Estas son demasiadas coincidencias. Díganle a los forenses que se apresuren, voy a contactar a la Unidad de Análisis Criminal de Quántico, estoy seguro de que tenemos un asesino serial aquí, y está usando este jodido sitio como su coto de caza!

El oficial asintió con la cabeza y dejó al detective, quien comenzó a elaborar en su mente diversos escenarios. Miró el desolado paisaje, tratando de comprender como un asesino logró matar a veinte personas, sacarles el hígado y dejarlas ahí por casi tres años, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, era demasiado sospechoso y debía cubrir hasta el mínimo detalle.

 _-Mierda! Pensaba que esto solo pasaba en las grandes ciudades: Nueva York, Chicago, Los Ángeles, San Francisco, todos esos lugares están llenos de lunáticos, y ahora uno viene aquí y convierte este lugar en su parque de juegos personal! Y es comprensible, esto es un congelador gigante, nadie esta tan loco para venir aquí de paseo, solo hay nieve y pingüinos, cualquiera puede venir aquí, tirar un cuerpo y nadie lo encontraría, ese desgraciado pensó muy bien en elegir este sitio, fue un verdadero golpe de suerte que esos biólogos encontraran esos restos, pero eso significa que ese malnacido es alguien que vive aquí, o conoce la zona a la perfección, un turista ocasional se perdería aquí y no sobreviviría ni una noche, debe ser alguien local_ – concluyó el detective. Miró hacia el horizonte, contemplando la majestuosa vista que el lugar ofrecía. Hielo y mar es todo lo que sus ojos podían ver. Su mente estaba acelerada, dejando que su imaginación y su instinto policiaco tomaran las riendas y actuaran, buscando las posibles variables y respuestas para las preguntas que se agolpaban en su cabeza.

 _-Debe transportarse de alguna forma, ya sea un bote o una moto de nieve, no es fácil llegar aquí, pero se puede llegar, aunque sin cámaras de vigilancia, es casi imposible saber quién va y viene a este lugar, y la ciudad más cercana esta al menos a un par de horas de camino, pero es seguro que si no vive aquí, usa algún medio de transporte, no creo que aparezca por arte de magia –_ pensó Robert. De pronto, dirigió su mirada a lo lejos, a una colina que apenas se veía. Era difícil de ver a simple vista, pero su instinto de policía le decía que eso era importante. Corrió a la camioneta y buscó en la guantera, hasta encontrar unos binoculares. Los saco de su funda y miró en dirección hacia donde vio unos segundos atrás.

-Eso…..es un iglú? –dijo el detective en voz alta, con curiosidad de indagar en ese lugar.


	2. Cazador y presa

_Saludos a todos, veo que gusto mucho el primer capitulo, asi que para empezar bien este 2019, decidí estrenar el siguiente capitulo para que no se atrase tanto esta obra, y en lo que trabajo el resto de las obras que tengo pendientes._

 _Un enorme abrazo a todos mis lectores, esperando este nuevo año les traiga muchos exitos y dichas, y muchas oportunidades creativas._

 _Este viaje apenas comienza, tomen sus asientos y disfruten la lectura n_n_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Cazador y presa**

Una semana después del macabro hallazgo en el Ártico, una historia distinta se desarrollaba en Bahía Aventura. El ambiente del lugar era festivo, pues los PAW Patrol se preparaban para celebrar el aniversario de la llegada de Everest a su ciudad, así que Jake y los cachorros decidieron prepararle una fiesta en su honor. Todos en el cuartel estaban felices por festejar a su amiga, en especial Marshall, quien quería aprovechar esa oportunidad para declararle su amor a la husky, algo que había tratado de hacer en anteriores ocasiones, pero todos sus intentos habían fracasado debido a su natural timidez que siempre le impedía expresar sus sentimientos de una manera adecuada cuando estaba frente a la hermosa cachorra ártica.

Para preparar la fiesta de Everest, ésta fue enviada a diversos encargos sin que sospechara nada, a fin de mantenerla ocupada el mayor tiempo posible sin que ella sospechara. Primero la mandaron al bosque para buscar algunas bayberries, aprovechando que era la época del año en que podían recolectarse, y luego estuvo con Katie para ayudarla con algunas tareas en su clínica, como cuidar otras mascotas, entretener a unos gatitos e incluso aprovechó esa oportunidad para tomar un baño completo, lo que le dio la oportunidad a los PAW Patrol para organizar su sorpresa. Para evitar el incidente que ocurrió tres meses atrás con el pastel de Jake, decidieron cocinarlo en el restaurante del señor Porter y terminar de decorarlo en el cuartel, así no tendrían que lidiar con arrastrar el pesado postre. Entre Ryder, el señor Porter, Jake y los otros cachorros, armados con duyas llenas de merengue, hicieron los decorados finales. Una vez que terminaron de decorarlo, admiraron la proeza culinaria concluida.

-Quedó perfecto, y debo admitirlo, es una obra maestra, no hubiera podido terminarlo sin tu ayuda Ryder –dijo el señor Porter, mirando con orgullo es enorme pastel.

-Es cierto, fue una labor pesada, pero valió la pena todo el esfuerzo –dijo Jake, limpiando el sudor de su frente.

-No se preocupen, fue un placer ayudarlos, y estamos seguros que a Everest le encantará –dijo Ryder, estrechando manos con el joven esquiador.

-Oye Ryder, ya podemos chupar las cucharas? El glaseado se ve delicioso –dijo Rubble, al mismo tiempo que los demás cachorros reían por el comentario del bulldog, incluyendo al chico.

-Jejejejejeje, por supuesto, han sido muy buenos cachorros, solo falta que llegue la festejada para que comencemos la fiesta –dijo Ryder, revisando que todo lo demás estuviera listo. Entonces tomó su comunicador y buscó en la pantalla el ícono de Everest y lo oprimió. Unos instantes después, la alegre husky contestó el llamado.

-Hola Ryder, aquí Everest, justo estoy terminando de tomar mi baño, en que puedo ayudarte?– dijo la cachorra, sacudiendo su pelaje para secarse.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, podrías venir al cuartel un momento? Necesito que nos ayudes con algunas cosas.

-Bueno, pensaba regresar a la montaña para llegar con Jake, ya casi es la hora de la cena, pero no te preocupes, hielo o nieve, estoy lista para lo que viene! –dijo Everest, alzando con entusiasmo sus patas delanteras.

-Muchas gracias Everest, te esperaré aquí –dijo Ryder, colgando la llamada. Everest salió de la estética de Katie, subió a su quitanieve y estaba a punto de encenderlo cuando Katie la llamó.

-Oye Everest, podrías llevarme con Ryder? Quiero aprovechar para llevarle unas cosas que me pidió para los cachorros.

-Seguro, solo sujétate bien– dijo la husky, bajando el compartimiento trasero para que Katie pudiera subir, mientras la veterinaria colocaba una caja al lado de Everest. La cachorra encendió el motor y condujo su quita-nieve en dirección a la torre. Una vez que llegó ahí, se encontró con todos los cachorros y varios habitantes de la ciudad costera, quienes la recibieron con globos, serpentinas y un enorme letrero que decía "FELIZ ANIVERSARIO EVEREST!"

-SORPRESAAAAAAAA! –gritaron todos entusiasmados.

-GUAU! Ustedes….ustedes hicieron todo esto para mí? Es increíble! –dijo apenada la husky.

-Sí, todos ayudaron, y mira, te preparamos este pastel –dijo Ryder, señalando un enorme pastel en forma de iglú. Everest se acercó, lo miró asombrada y se quedó boquiabierta, era una réplica perfecta de su antigua casa, podría jurar que estaba realmente en su viejo hogar.

-Qué te parece tu pastel, cachorrita? –dijo Jake, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, la husky no reaccionaba, solo contemplaba ese pastel que era una reproducción fidedigna de su anterior casa, lo que le hizo evocar muchos recuerdos. Todos estaban atentos a la reacción de la cachorra, quien tras unos instantes, sintió como un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Un momento después, volteó a ver a su dueño, esbozando una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Es….es…..es hermoso, gracias Jake! Gracias cachorros! –dijo llorando de alegría. Corrió hacia su dueño, a quien cubrió de lengüetazos de agradecimiento y lo abrazó con fuerza, esbozando una enorme sonrisa, haciendo que su dueño derramara una pequeña lágrima.

-Jajajajajajaja, me alegra que te haya gustado, carita peluda –dijo Jake, correspondiendo el tierno gesto de su cachorra y abrazándola.

-Y espera a probarlo, en un momento comenzaremos a servirlo– dijo Katie, sacando de la caja que estaba en el quita-nieve varios platos, vasos y un cuchillo de cocina. Una vez que partieron el pastel, comenzaron a repartir suficientes rebanadas para todos, incluyendo a los cachorros, a quienes les pusieron sus rebanadas en sus platos de comida y comenzaron a probarlo.

-Mhhhhh, vainilla y malvavisco, yummy! –dijo Everest, saboreando el delicioso postre.

-Nos alegra ver que te haya gustado –dijo Ryder, comiendo su propia rebanada del pastel.

-Y apenas es el inicio, también te trajimos algunos obsequios –dijo Skye, señalando algunas cajas envueltas. La husyk se dirigió a donde estaban colocadas y comenzó a abrirlas, sacando cada uno de los regalos. De una caja sacó una tabla para nieve de color violeta con terminado de flamas azules y un casco con los mismos colores.

-Ese regalo es nuestro –dijo Skye-, todos los cachorros cooperamos para conseguírtelo.

-Es una hermosa tabla de snowboard! Justo lo que necesitaba, gracias amigos! –ladró alegremente. Abrió otra caja y contenía una caja llena de croquetas con sabor a triple hígado.

-Ese es mi regalo -dijo el señor Porter con orgullo-, logre conseguirlas con un amigo de otra ciudad, son una edición limitada, y estoy seguro que te encantaran.

-Se lo agradezco mucho, señor Porter, se ven deliciosas –dijo Everest sonriente. La cachorra se acercó y abrió una caja alargada, de la cual sacó una bufanda tejida.

-Ese regalo es de nuestra parte –dijo la Alcaldesa Goodway, abrazando a su gallina-, la tejimos con mucho amor y estambre entre Gallileta y yo, no es así, gallinita de mi corazón?

-Es muy linda, muchas gracias Alcaldesa –dijo Everest, agradeciendo el regalo.

-Falta mi obsequio! -dijo Marshall ansioso. La husky abrió la caja que quedaba y miro boquiabierta su contenido: era un elegante collar azul oscuro adornado con brillantes y con su nombre grabado con oro. Todos miraron asombrados el hermoso regalo.

-Es…..…es…precioso! Muchas gracias Marshall! -dijo abrazando efusivamente.

-De…de…de nada Everest, sabes que…sabes que…me gusta verte feliz –dijo tembloroso el dálmata, quien quiso aprovechar ese momento para hablarle, pero sus nervios no le permitieron decir más, y solo se quedó tartamudeando y totalmente ruborizado.

 _-Rayos, por qué…por qué no puedo decírle que la amo? Soy un idiota! Pero, es que el solo verla me enloquece: su pelaje, sus ojos, su voz, todo de ella me cautiva! Trataré de hacerlo otro día, hoy quiero que disfrute su fiesta-_ pensó el cachorro bombero, mientras sostenían el abrazo que le daba la cachorra. Un instante después, Everest se separó del dálmata, le dedico una enorme sonrisa, así como una dulce mirada y luego se dirigió al resto de los presentes.

-Cachorros, gente de Bahía Aventura, estoy muy feliz! -dijo mientras unas lágrimas escurrían por su rostro-, estoy tan agradecida por tenerlos como amigos, son una verdadera familia!

-Eres una cachorra grandiosa –dijo Ryder-, todos ustedes lo son, y ahora, vamos a celebrar!

Una vez dicho eso, el resto de la gente se reunió y comenzaron con la fiesta. Durante un buen rato, las personas cercanas a Jake se acercaron a él para platicar, escuchaban la música y comían algunos bocadillos. Por su parte los cachorros disfrutaban a su manera la celebración: rieron, jugaron algunos de sus juegos favoritos, bailaron con el Pup Pup Boogie, vieron un maratón de episodios de Apolo el Supercachorro, y se divirtieron platicando por varias horas, hasta que Everest y Jake decidieron partir de regreso a la montaña. Los cachorros y el resto de los invitados se despidieron de sus dos amigos, quienes se dirigieron de regreso a su cabaña.

La gente estaba tan entretenida que nadie notó que a lo lejos, un viejo automóvil Cutlass 92 que en algún momento fue de color azul marino, estaba estacionado cerca del puente. Fuera del auto estaba un sujeto que observaba atento los movimientos de todos los presentes. Era un adulto joven, de unos treinta y cinco años, usaba una chamarra color azul, un pantalón negro y zapatos color marrón. Se veía desaseado y somnoliento, su cabello sin peinar y con la barba crecida y sin afeitar, todo esto rematado por unas enormes ojeras en su rostro, como si no hubiera dormido en días. Subió al auto y condujo hasta llegar a una tienda, estacionó el vehículo en la banqueta y entró al local, donde compró un sandwich casero, una cajetilla de cigarros y una botella de whisky económico. Pagó en efectivo y volvió a su auto, el cual condujo hasta llegar a una parte alejada de la carretera, muy cerca del bosque, donde había varios árboles que pudieran tapar su vehículo y se estacionó. El interior del auto estaba sucio y maloliente, lleno de basura y suciedad, junto a un inconfundible olor a hacinamiento y descuido, como si alguien hubiera vivido dentro por mucho tiempo sin limpiar; las vestiduras estaban desgastadas y los asientos rotos, pero seguían siendo funcionales. El desconocido apagó el motor de su auto, sacó el sándwich de la bolsa, dándole una gran mordida y luego abrió la botella de whisky, tomando un enorme sorbo. Después sacó de la guantera del auto una fotografía arrugada y amarillenta donde aparecía posando con una mujer joven y una niña. Abrió la cajetilla y sacó un cigarro, el cual prendió con un encendedor plateado, le dio una profunda fumada y sostuvo el cigarro con los labios, mientras contemplaba la fotografía, la cual tocaba con su mano derecha, pasando sus dedos amorosamente sobre los rostros plasmados en ese trozo de papel amarillento, evocando viejas memorias y añorando mejores tiempos. Apagó el cigarro en la puerta del vehículo, guardó la fotografía y sacó de la guantera una impresión de computadora con la foto de los PAW Patrol, donde aparecían Jake y Everest. De su chaqueta sacó un marcador negro y dibujó un asterisco y un signo de interrogación en la cabeza de la husky, y después remarcó el rostro del joven dentro de un círculo con tanta furia que casi rompe el papel. El sujeto guardó los documentos en la guantera, dio otra mordida al sándwich y tiró el resto por la ventana, tomó la botella de whisky y bebió la mitad de su contenido, luego se acurrucó en su asiento, se cubrió con una manta, cerró sus ojos y unos minutos después, cayó profundamente dormido en un sopor de alcohol, nostalgia y tristeza.


	3. Instinto primario

_Saludos a todos, traemos el siguiente de esta emocionanate historia, el cual espero sea de tu total agrado; soy fan de las tematicas policiacas, y esta dara la pauta para interesantes situaciones relacionadas._

 _Nuevamente, mis infinitos agradecimientos para todos ustedes quienes se toman su tiempo para dedicarle su atencion a mis obras, son ustedes quienes me dan la fuerza para seguir adelante con sus visitas y comentarios n_n_

 _El tren sigue en marcha, tomen su asientos y disfruten el recorrido._

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Instinto primario**

Anochecía en Bahía Aventura. El cielo estaba oscuro y tapizado de estrellas cuando Jake y Everest regresaron a su cabaña en la montaña. Ambos estaban cansados por el viaje, así como por las emociones del día, en especial por el festejo celebrado, así que decidieron irse a dormir temprano para descansar. Jake comenzó a desvestirse, mientras la husky acomodaba su cama.

-Te gustó tu fiesta Everest? –dijo Jake, quitándose su chamarra.

-Por supuesto Jake! Fue un lindo detalle de tu parte y de todos los demás, fue muy divertida! -dijo la husky, quien se dirigió a tomar un poco de agua de su platón.

-Me alegra saberlo, carita peluda. Sabes que me gusta verte contenta y feliz– dijo el esquiador, quitándose el resto de su ropa, hasta quedar en ropa interior. De pronto volteó un momento y vio de reojo a la husky, la expresión de su rostro era similar a la que hizo cuando vio el pastel, con un leve toque de melancolía, así que decidió aventurarse a hacerle una pregunta.

-Todo está bien?– preguntó Jake. La cachorra interrumpió sus pensamientos y reaccionó al oír la voz de su dueño y amigo.

-Si…todo está bien, es solo que…al ver ese pastel…recordé…recordé mi propio iglú–dijo Everest, con un leve tono de tristeza. Jake se acercó y frotó la cabeza de la cachorra ártica.

-Tranquila cachorrita, sé que fue duró para ti dejar atrás tu hogar, y estoy seguro que debes de extrañarlo– dijo el esquiador, buscando reconfortarla. Tras oír esas palabras, la husky miró por un momento al humano y cambió su semblante por uno más animado y alegre.

-Bueno, tal vez lo extrañe un poco, pero créeme, estoy muy feliz por estar a tu lado y vivir aquí, conocerte a ti y a los PAW Patrol fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar, mi iglú es solo un trozo de nieve, aquí tengo trabajo, familia y gente que me quiere, así como un dueño muy bueno que me quiere y da ricas croquetas –dijo Everest sonriendo y dándole una lengüetada a Jake.

-Jejejejejeje, me alegra mucho oír eso, y nosotros también te queremos mucho. Bueno *bostezo*, es hora de descansar, fue un día agotador y hay que dormir, buenas noches, mi dulce Everest!- dijo el esquiador frotando la cabeza de la cachorra y luego se metió a su cama.

-Buenas noches Jake! Que descanses! –dijo Everest, acostándose en una cómoda cama para perro que estaba puesta al lado de la cama de su dueño. Un rato después, Jake dormía profundamente, momento que Everest aprovechó para salir en medio de la noche. Caminó por un frio sendero de la montaña hasta llegar a un claro donde le gustaba ir cuando no podía dormir, admiró el cielo estrellado, sintiendo el frio viento recorriendo el pelaje de su rostro, trayéndole un sentimiento de paz, así como algunos recuerdos de su vida en el ártico. Aspiró suficiente aire y siguiendo sus instintos, comenzó a aullar con intensidad, un aullido lleno de alegría y felicidad. Después de un rato, guardó silencio y volvió a contemplar el frio horizonte.

- _Amo este lugar, a sus personas, a los cachorros, y amo a Jake, encontrarlo fue una de las mejores experiencias en la vida, pero es verdad, extraño mi viejo iglú, las auroras boreales, mi antigua vida en el ártico, a veces era algo aburrida, pero tenía sus buenos momentos, realmente era muy feliz_ – pensó melancólicamente la husky. De pronto, oyó un ruido e inmediatamente se puso en guardia, sacando sus garras y preparando sus dientes para enfrentar a la posible amenaza. Esperó a que esa presencia apareciera y vio una sombra moverse con rapidez entre los árboles. La cachorra se mantenía en alerta, lista para atacar, y la presencia salió a su encuentro, pero para su fortuna, comprobó que los ruidos provenían de un pequeño conejo que brincaba entre la nieve, quien se acercó juguetonamente a la husky.

-Qué alivio! Hola amiguito! Estas perdido?- dijo Everest, acercándose al conejito. Pudo ver que el indefenso animal tenía una cortada en su pata, de la cual goteaba un poco de sangre.

-Ya veo, estás herido, deja que te cure– dijo la husky. Se acercó más y olfateó la sangre de la herida. En ese momento, algo extraño le pasó: la cachorra comenzó a temblar, miró al conejo por un momento, y de manera inconsciente, se lanzó sobre el animal, sujetándolo del cuello con una pata, con suficiente fuerza como para aplastarlo. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el pequeño mamífero, comenzó a gruñir y abrió su hocico, mostrando sus filosos colmillos, lista para devorar su presa. Un montículo de nieve cayó de la rama de un árbol, y el sonido que produjo hizo reaccionar a Everest, quien recobró la compostura por un instante, vio el rostro de angustia del conejo y comprendió lo que había pasado instantes atrás, así que soltó al animal, momento que aprovechó el indefenso conejo para correr tan rápido como pudo para alejarse de la husky.

-Lo siento….yo…no quería…..no quería hacer eso! PERDONAME! –gritó la cachorra, pero el conejo ya había huido del lugar. Everest miró a la luna y suspiró, mientras sentía como sus ojos se empañaban por las lágrimas, y una sensación de miedo y desesperación la invadió.

-Sí, hay cosas que extraño, y hay otras que quiero olvidar –se dijo a sí misma. Enjugó sus lágrimas, respiró profundo y aulló nuevamente, esta vez fue un aullido más corto, pero lleno de dolor y angustia. Regresó a la cabaña, confiando que nadie hubiera visto lo que pasó, se metió a su cama y se cubrió con una manta, tratando de borrar de su mente lo ocurrido minutos atrás.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Ryder se encontraba en la torre, comiendo su cereal y leyendo el periódico. Una vez que terminó, se dispuso a preparar el desayuno de los cachorros. Quería probar una nueva variedad de croquetas y las preparó con algo de huevo para darles un nuevo sabor, cuando sonó su comunicador. No identificó el número pero decidió contestar.

-Hola, habla Ryder, en que podemos ayudarle? –dijo el joven rescatista.

-Disculpe, no sé si sea el número correcto, pero quisiera hablar con el jefe del cuerpo de rescate de Bahía Aventura– dijo una voz adulta al otro lado de la línea.

-Ese soy yo, mi nombre es Ryder, que necesita?– contestó cortésmente el muchacho. Sin embargo, la respuesta que recibió no era la que esperada, resultando en una sonora queja.

-ESTO ES UNA BROMA? EN SERIO QUIERES QUE CREA QUE UN NIÑO DIRIGE UN CUERPO DE RESCATE? DEJA DE JUGAR CON EL TELEFONO, NIÑO! Y PASAME A TU PADRE, MADRE O ALGUN ADULTO QUE ME PUEDA ATENDER! –dijo la voz con molestia. Ryder arqueó sus cejas, mirando hacia arriba y suspiró. A pesar de la fama de los PAW Patrol, sabía que esta situación era muy común cuando gente ajena a Bahía Aventura llamaba para pedir alguna clase de ayuda o asesoría, y la mayoría de las personas desconocían su identidad y esperaban que fuera un adulto quien contestara sus llamadas, no un niño de diez años.

 _-Otro más, aquí vamos de nuevo_ \- pensó Ryder resignado y rodando los ojos en blanco-. No es una broma señor, yo soy Ryder, el jefe de los PAW Patrol, si gusta le pudo dar el número de mi identificación que me acredita como rescatista experto certificado, así como mi autorización gubernamental y así corrobora mi identidad, es la 771978RSRC.

-Un momento –dijo con molestia la voz detrás de la línea, mientras se oía un furioso golpeteo de teclas. Tras unos minutos de silencio, el chico pudo oír como volvían a levantar el teléfono-, ya veo….entonces es cierto, un niño dirige a ese equipo de perros, le ofrezco una disculpa, joven Ryder, soy el detective Robert Clark, del Departamento de Policía de Glaciar Town.

-Descuide, en que podemos ayudarle? –dijo Ryder, retomando su tono de voz normal.

-Veras, es un tema bastante delicado, estamos en medio de una investigación de homicidio, ocurrido en el Ártico, y necesitamos que nos ayuden para resolver esto, tengo entendido que hay alguien de Bahía Aventura que ha hecho varias vistas a ese sitio, así como un cachorro que antes residía en esa zona, tal vez ellos puedan ayudarnos para resolver esto.

-Lo entiendo, y estoy seguro que podemos ayudarlo, también tenemos un cachorro policía que le será de gran ayuda, es muy inteligente y su experiencia podría serle muy útil.

-Gracias joven Ryder, saldré a primera hora y llegare lo antes posible para que comencemos con la investigación, le llamaré después- dijo el policía y después colgó la llamada. Ryder decidió que era tiempo de informar esta peculiar situación a su fiel equipo canino. Tomó su comunicador, y oprimió el botón central que estaba en la charola oculta de su teléfono.

-CACHORROS, LLAMADA DE ALERTA!

Los cachorros estaban abajo haciendo sus ejercicios matutinos, guiados por Zuma, practicando algunas poses de yoga canino, cuando oyeron la señal en sus placas.

-RYDER NOS NECESITA! -gritaron todos al mismo tiempo. Y avanzaron corriendo hacia el elevador. Marshall iba rebasando a todos, pero tropezó con un juguete rechinador, haciendo que todos los cachorros chocaran con él, entrando aparatosamente en el ascensor.

-Bueno, no está completo el día sin una buena dosis de "Marshallidad" –dijo el dálmata, haciendo que todos rieran con el comentario. Una vez que pasaron por el símbolo del cuartel, aparecieron con sus uniformes de trabajo, llegaron a la planta alta y tomaron sus lugares.

-PAW PATROL, LISTOS PARA LA ACCION JEFE RYDER! –dijo Chase con solemnidad.

-Cachorros, nos han pedido nuestra ayuda en un asunto bastante serio, tendremos la visita del detective Robert Clark, del condado de Glaciar Town, a quien ayudaremos en una investigación, así que necesitara todo nuestro apoyo y para esto requeriré a…Chase! Con tu entrenamiento y tus habilidades policiacas serás el indicado para ayudarlo en la integración de su caso.

-Chase se hará cargo! –dijo el pastor alemán, quien estaba deseoso de poner en práctica todos sus conocimientos policiacos y su experiencia para resolver un crimen real.

-Y también necesitaremos a ….Everest! –dijo Ryder mientras oprimía el icono de la cachorra rescatista, apareciendo su rostro en la enorme pantalla de misiones.

-Hola Ryder, que necesitas? –pregunto la cachorra cortésmente.

-Everest, nadie conoce el Ártico como tú, así que podrías ayudarnos con la investigación.

-Investigación? –preguntó peculiarmente preocupada al oír esas palabras.

-La policía de Glaciar Town nos ha pedido ayuda, respecto a un crimen ocurrido en el Ártico, también piden la presencia de Jake, por lo que necesito que le avises y ambos estén listos para el momento en que necesitemos su ayuda.

-Eeehhhh….yo…..está bien, hare lo posible, los veremos después– dijo nerviosa y cortó la llamada, dejando inquieto a Ryder y los cachorros por esa actitud tan extraña.

-Por qué se puso nerviosa al oír de Glaciar Town? preguntó Marshall con preocupación.

-Tal vez la ciudad le traiga malos recuerdos de su infancia –dijo Rocky.

-Puede ser, pero no se supone que ella vivía sola en el Awtico? Tal vez vivió ahí antes –dijo Zuma. Rubble y Skye solo observaron al frente al no tener una respuesta a eso, y Chase no hizo comentario alguno por estar más concentrado en la nueva encomienda que le dio su líder.

-De acuerdo, el resto de los cachorros estarán al pendiente por si se necesita su ayuda, ahora, bajen, les llevaré el desayuno- dijo Ryder. Los cachorros celebraron esa idea aullando y bajaron todos por el tobogán, mientras el chico bajaba por el ascensor, pensativo por la idea de esa investigación, y en cierta forma, en la reacción de Everest, pero prefirió guardar esas ideas para el día que recibiera al detective, así que bajó con sus cachorros y retomó su rutina normal.


	4. Jurisdicción compartida

**Capítulo 4: Jurisdicción compartida**

Al día siguiente, durante la madrugada, el detective Clark llegó a las cercanías de Bahía Aventura. Tras un largo viaje en automóvil, se hospedó en el motel "Dark Wood", un pequeño motel de paso ubicado a unos minutos de la carretera interestatal que conectaba a la pequeña ciudad costera con el resto del país. El policía pago por adelantado tres días de estancia, dirigió su auto a su habitación, bajó del auto y vio su reloj, eran las cinco de la mañana.

- _Maldición! Es demasiado temprano! De haber sabido que llegaría tan rápido, habría pasado por una cerveza antes de venir para acá. Bueno, será mejor que tome una leve siesta, será un día agitado, sobre todo porque ahora debo trabajar con un niño genio y sus mascotas extrañas, pero si logran resolver esto, juro que les invito una parrillada con todo y cervezas, o lo que sea que tomen -_ pensó el detective. Entró a la habitación, la cual era pequeña pero cómoda y revisó su equipaje: una maleta con tres mudas de ropa, que le serviría para tres días de trabajo, y otra maleta donde llevaba su laptop, una gruesa carpeta llena de documentos legales, un cuaderno lleno de anotaciones y una cajita de madera donde guardaba su pistola de cargo, una Beretta 0.9 mm automática, así como su arma de apoyo personal, un revolver Colt King Cobra calibre Magnum .357, al que apodaba cariñosamente "Roy", en honor de su anterior comandante, quien le obsequió la pesada arma antes de retirarse, así como suficientes municiones para cada arma. Por último, puso su placa al lado de su arma de cargo, la que requeriría para identificarse. Todas sus cosas estaban en orden, solo debía esperar para comenzar con la investigación. Se quitó la gabardina pero decidió permanecer vestido y se acostó sobre la colcha que cubría la cama matrimonial, se cruzó de piernas, cerró los ojos y esperó a que amaneciera.

Tres horas después, Clark despertó, estiró sus brazos y vio que ya eran las ocho de la mañana. Tomó sus maletas y salió de la habitación, abordó su vehículo, puso el GPS en su teléfono celular y se dirigió al destino que había marcado antes: el Lookout, el cuartel de los PAW Patrol, a los pocos minutos que llevaba de camino pudo distinguir a lo lejos la torre descrita por Ryder, quien un día antes le mando por mensaje la foto del cuartel y su geolocalización.

 _-Mmhhh, creo que mejor hubiera dormido una hora más e incluso podría haber desayunado antes, unos huevos estrellados con tocino y un café me hubieran caído muy bien, pero prefiero empezar temprano, seguro habrá mucho trabajo por hacer aquí y aún tengo que saber cómo voy a trabajar con este supuesto "equipo de cachorros"-,_ pensó malhumorado el detective. Unos minutos después, estaba llegando al cuartel y estacionó su auto en la entrada de la torre, bajó del vehículo, tomó sus maletas de trabajo y entró al cuartel. Miró la decoración del lugar y no podía creer que ese lugar fuera la base de un grupo de rescate tan diverso y peculiar, aunque leyó varias páginas de internet y decían que eran un equipo muy eficiente en su trabajo, reconocidos en varias partes del mundo, así que era hora de comprobar esos rumores.

 _-Vaya, esto parece más un ostentoso hotel para perros, aunque no veo alguno aquí_ -pensó Clark, cuando vio que el ascensor bajaba. Se abrió la puerta y vio salir a un muchacho.

-Saludos, soy Ryder, usted debe ser el detective Clark.

-Mucho gusto, joven Ryder -dijo estrechando la mano del joven–, lamento la discusión por teléfono, pero la verdad, aun me cuesta trabajo creer que tú estás a cargo de este sitio.

-No se preocupe, estoy acostumbrado a situaciones similares, pase, lo estábamos esperando.

El detective quedo asombrado por el nivel de madurez del muchacho; obedeció las indicaciones y subieron al ascensor que los llevo a la planta alta de la torre. En medio había una enorme mesa de trabajo en forma redonda, así como una silla de tipo secretarial, una impresora y un papel con la clave de la señal wifi que había en el cuartel, todo dispuesto para que el detective pudiera desempeñar su trabajo sin ningún problema. Además, sobre la mesa había un plato con un par de huevos estrellados con dos tiras de tocino, un vaso con jugo de naranja, dos rebanadas de pan tostado y una taza con humeante café, así como una servilleta y cubiertos, lo necesario para que el detective desayunara tranquilamente. El oficial estaba asombrado por el desayuno de bienvenida, y la atención del joven rescatista para hacerlo sentir cómodo.

-Espero le guste, los preparé yo mismo, sé que tuvo un viaje pesado y aunque se encuentre aquí por trabajo, queremos que disfrute su estancia en nuestra ciudad.

-Te lo agradezco, joven Ryder –dijo el detective. Se sentó y comenzó a desayunar, disfrutando el sabor casero de los platillos preparados por el chico.

- _Santo cielo! Este niño tiene mejor sazón que Betty, la camarera del restorán al que voy, si prepara los filetes como ella, soy capaz de mudarme a esta ciudad!_ –pensó mientras comía con gusto. Una vez que terminó su desayuno, agradeció educadamente el detalle a Ryder y se dispuso a sacar todo el material que iba a requerir para iniciar con su investigación.

-Puede trabajar aquí con nosotros, en caso de que requiera algo más de espacio, podemos llevarlo al recinto de policía de Bahía Aventura, aunque es un sitio algo pequeño.

-Aquí está bien, gracias, se ve mejor que mi propia oficina en casa -dijo amablemente el detective mientras ponía sus maletas en la mesa. Ryder tomó su comunicador y llamó a Chase.

-Chase, quiero que subas, por favor –dijo el muchacho, mientras el detective acomodaba sus cosas y peleaba por tratar de conectar la impresora a su laptop. Unos minutos después, el elevador volvió a subir y al abrir las puertas, salió un cachorro pastor alemán con un pequeño pero equipado uniforme de policía, algo que llamo la atención del veterano oficial.

-Chase, te presento al detective Clark, de Glaciar Town. Detective, él es Chase, nuestro cachorro policía, estoy seguro que le será de gran ayuda en su investigación.

-Saludos, detective- dijo el cachorro policia educadamente, alzando su pata.

-Mucho gusto, Chase –dijo el detective, estrechando la pata del cachorro-, entonces tú eres el policía a cargo de esta ciudad?

-Bueno, soy el cachorro policía, pero tengo plena jurisdicción en esta ciudad para actuar e investigar junto a la policía de Bahía Aventura, y sé hacer muy bien mi trabajo, tengo el mejor olfato de la ciudad y tengo conocimientos básicos en análisis forense e investigación criminal.

-Vaya, eso me gusta, entonces creo que serás muy útil. Dime, te gustaría ver una verdadera carpeta de trabajo de la policía?

-Claro que sí, señor! –dijo ladrando de felicidad y ansioso porque al fin podía participar en una investigación más seria que las emergencias que usualmente atendían en la ciudad.

-Bien, los dejare solos para que puedan trabajar, si necesita algo, avíseme –dijo Ryder. Abordó el elevador y dejó a los dos representantes de la ley en medio de su investigación. Abajo, los cachorros estaban desayunando, así que el joven bajó y se dirigió a ellos.

-Cachorros, el detective Clark llegó y estará trabajando con Chase, así que no los interrumpan, por el día de hoy pueden tener el día libre, los llamaré solo en caso de que los necesite para algún rescate urgente.

Los caninos recibieron con gusto la noticia y aullaron de felicidad. Una vez que Ryder regresó a la torre, comenzaron a discutir sobre como ocuparían su día libre.

-Qué tal si vamos a la playa?– sugirió Zuma-, podríamos suwfeaw un rato.

-A mí me gusta la idea –dijo Rubble-, quiero construir castillos de arena.

-Yo voto por el parque –dijo Skye-, podríamos pasar la tarde en los juegos.

-El parque suena bien para mí –dijo Rocky –y tu Marshall, que vas a….?

Todos voltearon pero vieron al dálmata dirigirse a su casita para perro, con cierta expresión de preocupación y algo distraído.

-Marshall, te ocurre algo? –preguntó Skye, preocupada.

-Dinos, puedes confiar en nosotros –dijo Rocky, poniendo su pata en el hombro del dálmata.

-Bueno…la verdad…yo quería ir a comprar unas flores…..para….para dárselas a Everest.

-Ahhhhhhhhh, ya veo –dijo Skye, dedicándole una mirada tierna–, quieres seguir intentando ver si ella será tu novia, verdad? El dálmata movió su cabeza en forma afirmativa.

-Hagamos esto, Zuma y Rubble, vayan a la playa, Rocky y yo iremos al parque, tu mientras ve a la ciudad y ve que puedes comprar para ella.

-De acuerdo, los veré después –dijo Marshall mucho más alegre y se dirigió a la ciudad.

-Veo que está muy entusiasmado con esa idea –dijo Rocky.

-Espero que lo logre, Everest no es una chica fácil de conquistar, pero sé que si persevera, seguro lo logrará –dijo la cockapoo. El resto de los cachorros movieron la cabeza afirmativamente, y cada pareja se dirigió a sus diversos destinos para aprovechar el día.


	5. Desentrañando el pasado

_Saludos a todos, una disculpa por la demora, pero tras varios contratiempos, aquí tenemos el siguiente capítulo de esta emocionante historia._

 _Aprovecho para agradecer nuevamente a mis fieles lectores, su apoyo me ha ayudado a seguir adelante con estos proyectos, mil gracias._

 _De igual forma, quiero comunicarles que andamos en las comunidades Amino y tenemos una nueva dedicada a Paw Patrol, donde encontraran muchas cosas relacionadas con esta serie, al igual que colegas escritores que nos compartirán material e ideas relacionadas, pueden encontrarnos aquí:_

 _/c/PawPatrolWorld/home/_

 _Sin mas preámbulos, continuamos con este viaje que aún sigue en marcha, y como siempre les recuerdo que esta historia contiene_ _algunas situaciones para adultos (sangre y violencia), por lo que no es apta para menores, así que están advertidos y tomen sus precauciones._

 _Paw Patrol, propiedad de Spin Master Entertainment, adaptación e idea del fanfic, su servidor._

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Desentrañando el pasado**

En lo alto de la torre de los Paw Patrol, el detective Clark terminó de beber lo que quedaba del café preparado por Ryder, disfrutando del sabor de la bebida, un café robusto y aromático como no había tomado en años, limitándose al café soluble y barato que tenían en la comisaria de su ciudad natal. Una vez que terminó oficialmente su desayuno, decidió que era el momento justo para empezar a trabajar. Ya con energías renovadas y un estómago lleno, tomó sus maletas para colocarlas en la mesa e inmediatamente después vaciar su contenido, incluyendo su caja con armas. Chase se acercó y miró con curiosidad todo lo que el oficial llevaba. Su nariz lo guio hacia la peculiar caja de madera, y al olfatearla pudo identificar el inconfundible olor a pólvora.

-Esa es su arma de cargo? –preguntó el cachorro policia, señalando la caja.

-Así es, pequeño, recuerda que todo oficial debe de tener su arma limpia y preparada para el momento en que se le necesite -dijo el detective con orgullo, al mismo tiempo que abría la caja y le mostró su pistola Beretta al cachorro, quien miraba fascinado el artefacto metálico. Tomó la pistola, revisó que el cargador estuviera en su lugar y volvió a guardarla en su caja. Luego tomó otra estuche, de donde saco a "Roy", su confiable revolver, empuñándolo para sentir su peso.

-Y esa otra arma? Es enorme! –pregunto Chase fascinado al ver la reluciente pistola.

-Ademas del arma de cargo, es importante tener otra arma de apoyo, y prefiero usar esta, es muy especial, fue un regalo de mi anterior jefe, un rudo oficial veterano. "Roy" y yo hemos vivido muchas cosas juntos, me ha salvado el pellejo más de una ocasión, de hecho me gusta usarla más que la otra– dijo Clark, sujetando con cariño la pistola. La revisó para ver que estuviera descargada, luego tomó algunas balas que cuidadosamente colocó en "Roy", cerró el tambor giratorio, puso el seguro, y una vez que verifico que su arma estuviera cargada y asegurada, la puso sobre la mesa–. Tú no tienes un arma de cargo? Como es que proteges a esta ciudad?

-Aún no tengo una, pero espero que el próximo año Ryder me la asigne. La criminalidad aquí es muy baja, así que no he tenido necesidad de usar una, pero eso no me impide proteger a esta ciudad, así que uso mi equipo reglamentario, que es mi red, mi disparador de pelotas y mi equipo de espía, solo en algunos casos, utilizo un bastón retráctil y un taser, y Rocky me acaba de instalar una red electrificada que no he tenido oportunidad de usar–dijo Chase con orgullo.

-Qué envidia, una ciudad así es el sueño de cualquier policía, pero siempre es necesario contar con un arma para cualquier emergencia, ya verás que son muy útiles, ten paciencia –dijo Clark, frotando la cabeza del cachorro. Se dirigió a la maleta para sacar un último objeto: la carpeta principal del caso. Era de color negro, ligeramente desgastada de la cubierta, repleta de papeles, fotografías y documentos legales, todo un acervo conformado con información que el veterano policía había compilado tras varios años de investigación, la cual no parecía disminuir. El detective tomó la pesada carpeta con ambas manos y la puso sobre la mesa.

-Muy bien amiguito, vamos a comenzar, pero antes te advierto que las cosas que veras aquí son muy desagradables, pero así es el mundo real, y como policía deberás enfrentar cosas de esta naturaleza o mucho peores, la humanidad a veces resulta ser muy mala y retorcida, pero para eso es que nos pagan, para lidiar con cosas de esa índole, así que….. estás listo?

-No se preocupe, soy policía, estoy entrenado para estas cosas –dijo Chase con valentía. El detective estaba asombrado por su respuesta, así que abrió la carpeta y comenzó a mostrarle su contenido. Lo primero que le enseñó fue una serie de fotografías que fueron tomadas a los cadáveres encontrados en la tumba clandestina. El cachorro las miró por un momento y toda su seguridad se desvaneció por un momento, mostrándose asqueado al ver el estado de los cuerpos hallados. La mayoría estaban petrificados por el frio, otros parecían momificados y los más antiguos mostraban señales de descomposición, pero en general todos estaban en el mismo estado: parcialmente devorados. Los pocos que aún conservaban su rostro mostraban grotescas muecas y expresiones de dolor, símbolo del sufrimiento que experimentaron antes de fallecer en ese remoto lugar. El policía miró la reacción inicial del cachorro, sabía que era la primera vez que veía algo así, pero le dio tiempo para reaccionar y acostumbrarse a las imágenes. Necesitaba alguien que pudiera aguantar cosas así y quería ver si el joven pastor alemán era el indicado, de lo contrario, solo le estorbaría en su investigación.

-UUghh! Que les paso? –dijo Chase, con una mueca inicial de repulsión, pero tras el susto inicial, miró las fotos con mayor detenimiento, con el mismo profesionalismo con que un policía estudia la evidencia de un crimen, algo que en cierta forma alegró a Clark, pues al ver ese comportamiento, sabía que, después de todo, el joven cachorro policía de ese pequeño pueblo le resultaría realmente útil para resolver su caso, lo que lo hizo esbozar una leve sonrisa.

-De acuerdo Chase, supongo que este será tu primer caso de homicidio, y si estoy en lo correcto, será tu primera colaboración en la captura de un asesino serial.

-En serio? Eso suena muy importante –dijo el cachorro emocionado por esas palabras.

-Lo es. Ya que trabajaremos juntos en esto, compartiremos la jurisdicción en este asunto, al igual que la información que hallemos, así que permíteme ponerte en antecedentes: hace años, cuando ascendí a detective, empecé con un caso en Glacier Town: la desaparición de una persona. Parecía una investigación de rutina, alguien que nunca regreso a su hogar, que probablemente se perdió en la nieve o huyó, pero conforme averiguábamos más, notamos que habían desaparecido cinco personas más, y después otras más, todas en las mismas circunstancias. Fue hace poco que encontramos estos cuerpos enterrados en la nieve –dijo Clark señalando nuevamente las fotos. Chase nunca había visto unas fotografías así de explícitas, se sentía incómodo al verlas, pero su entrenamiento lo había preparado para el momento en que tuviera que presenciar algo así, por lo que su mente y su instinto comenzaron a trabajar. En su mente pensaba en todas las variables posibles que podían existir para hallar una respuesta al caso, y teorizar acerca del posible autor de semejantes crímenes.

-Todos los cuerpos fueron encontrados en el mismo lugar?

-Me alegra que preguntes –dijo el policía-, no todos, esta fue solo una fosa clandestina que encontramos hace poco, aunque es la más grande y la más reciente, pero la mayoría de los cuerpos fueron hallados desperdigados en la misma zona, y al juntar todos, fue que nos percatamos que todos los cuerpos presentaban un rasgo característico y muy peculiar; todas las victimas comparten el mismo patrón de muerte y de mutilación.

-Vaya, entonces eso significa que el asesino debe ser un mismo individuo, si tuviera los cuerpos podría olfatearlos para ver si encuentro algo.

-Lo dudo Chase, la mayoría de esos cuerpos tienen más de tres años enterrados ahí, a duras penas se pudo obtener algo de ADN para identificarlos, pero te felicitó por tu iniciativa, eso quiere decir que ya piensas como todo un sabueso policía- dijo el detective, acariciando la cabeza del cachorro-. Necesito que estudies y revises todo el contenido de esta carpeta, yo me comunicare con mis superiores para averiguar si tenemos algún avance que nos pueda servir.

-Está bien, detective Clark, señor! –dijo Chase, cuadrándose ante el oficial. Clark sonrió mientras sacaba su teléfono celular y marcaba a su oficina en Glaciar Town. Chase decidió leer todo el material policíaco para estar bien enterado del caso y así saber cómo podía ayudar al veterano policía para atrapar al misterioso asesino y resolver definitivamente el caso.

* * *

Por su parte, Marshall fue a la ciudad para comprar las cosas que necesitaba para su nuevo intento para declararle su amor a Everest. El dálmata estaba perdidamente enamorado de la husky, y estaba deseoso de confesarle sus sentimientos hacia ella, pero en las últimas oportunidades que había tenido, sus nervios lo traicionaban, así que iba a hacer el último intento, antes de que la cachorra se arrepintiera. Acudió a la tienda-restaurante del señor Porter para comprar unas croquetas de hígado sabor chocolate, las favoritas de Everest. Sabía que el único lugar en la ciudad donde podían tenerlas era ahí, así que entró al establecimiento, esperando que aun tuvieran esos bocadillos en existencia. El cachorro vio al tendero, por lo que se acercó a la vitrina para llamar su atención, algo que logró con éxito.

-Buenos días señor Porter! –digo el cachorro animadamente.

-Hola Marshall, gusto en verte, que necesitas? –preguntó el amable tendero y restaurantero.

-Tiene unos bocadillos con sabor hígado y chocolate?

-Aaahhh, sé a cuales te refieres, son muy especiales, serán para alguien igual de especial?

-Así es –dijo Marshall ruborizado-, podría envolverlos en una caja con forma de corazón?

-Claro que sí, dame unos minutos -dijo el tendero, quien se apartó de la vitrina y entró al interior de la bodega donde guardaba sus productos. El dálmata se sentó para esperar al señor Porter, y al mismo tiempo pensaba en las palabras que le diría a la husky para declararle su amor, pero por más que lo intentaba, ninguna frase decente llegaba a su mente.

 _-Rayos, es muy difícil, y lo peor es que con solo verla me pongo nervioso, pero quien no lo haría ante esa hermosa mirada, esa cálida sonrisa, su porte majestuoso y decidido, creo que debería pedirle ayuda a los otros cachorros para escribir una carta o algo así, tal vez Rocky pueda….._

El cachorro se vio interrumpido en sus pensamientos cuando oyó al señor Porter que lo llamaba. Traía en sus manos un paquete en forma de corazón, delicadamente envuelto en papel metálico blanco con corazones rojos, rematado con un moño de colores violeta y azul.

-Aquí tienes –dijo el humano con amabilidad, entregando el paquete al ansioso dálmata.

-Genial, cuanto le debo? –pregunto el cachorro, esperando que no fuera demasiado caro, debido a que gastó gran parte de lo que había ahorrado para comprar el regalo de Everest.

-Bueno, si son para quien yo creo, será sin costo para ti, considéralo un regalo de mi parte.

-En serio? Muchísimas gracias señor Porter! –dijo Marshall, moviendo la cola de felicidad.

-Por nada, mucha suerte "casanova" -dijo el humano, guiñando el ojo al cachorro. Marshall sonrió y salió de la tienda entusiasmado al ver que la primera parte de su plan estaba lista.

- _Bocadillos….listos! Ahora, a buscar unas flores bonitas_ –pensó el cachorro, dirigiéndose a la florería "El Jardín del Edén", la más cara y prestigiosa de la ciudad, la cual se encontraba en el distrito comercial de Bahía Aventura. Tras unos minutos de recorrido, el dálmata llegó a su destino. Al entrar sintió en su pelaje el frio ambiente del aire acondicionado que había en el local, al mismo tiempo que una campanilla sonó, anunciando su entrada. Unos instantes después, salió a su encuentro una joven mujer de tez morena clara, pelo negro muy largo, complexión mediana y con lentes, vistiendo una blusa blanca y un vestido azul claro.

-Hola Marshall! –dijo la mujer, mirando al dálmata.

-Hola Silvia! –dijo el cachorro, quien reconoció a la mujer debido a una emergencia que atendieron los Paw Patrol tiempo atrás en ese distrito.

-Que te trae por aquí, amiguito? –preguntó amablemente la encargada.

-Estoy buscando unas flores muy especiales para una amiga muy especial.

-Ooohhhh, eres todo un cachorrito muy atento y detallista, que buscas en particular?

-Quiero un ramo de flores que tengan un color muy similar al pelaje de mi amiga Everest, crees que puedas tener algún así? –preguntó el cachorro, esperanzado en encontrar lo que buscaba.

-Ohhh, eres muy creativo, déjame ver….mmmmhhh, creo que tengo algo que te puede gustar.

-Está bien, tú eres la experta Silvia, te esperare aquí.

-Claro que si pequeñín, dame unos minutos para buscarlas, no tardo-. La mujer fue al interior de la tienda, mientras Marshall seguía buscando las palabras adecuadas para hablar con Everest.

- _Tal vez un poema funcione, pero si se me olvida cuando este frente a ella? O comienzo a tartamudear? Los nervios siempre me traicionan, es más fácil apagar un incendio que decirle la verdad, pero realmente la amo, la amo demasiado! Podría preguntarle a Chase, se ve que es más seguro y más decidido para esas cosas, aunque tampoco le ha dicho nada a Skye, pero sé que algún dia…-_ nuevamente se vio interrumpido en sus pensamientos cuando vio a Silvia regresar con una peculiar flor de color morado, tirando a tonos violetas.

-Que te parecen? Son rosas "rhapsody", una variedad muy rara de rosa, y su color es muy parecido al pelaje de esa linda cachorrita, puedo asegurarte que son perfectas para ella –dijo la encargada. El dálmata miraba fascinado las hermosas flores cuyos pétalos le recordaban el hermoso pelaje de su amada husky. Sabía que era la opción perfecta para impresionarla.

-Guau! Son preciosas, estoy seguro que le gustaran! Muchas gracias Silvia!

-De nada Marshall, si te interesa, el precio por el ramo con dos docenas de rosas más los arreglos tiene un costo de doscientos dólares.

-Do….do….do…doscientos dólares!? Oh no, creo que no me alcanzara con lo que tengo–dijo nervioso el dálmata-. _Demonios! No pensé que esas flores costaran tanto, y con lo que pague por ese collar ya casi no me queda dinero._

-Lo siento Marshall, pero estas son flores muy especiales, lograr su tono exacto cuesta mucho trabajo, y su traslado desde los invernaderos de Spring Rock hasta acá es costoso.

-Entiendo, no habrá algún descuento para cachorros con identificación de los Paw Patrol?-bromeó Marshall, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Créeme que si por mí fuera, con gusto te las obsequiaría, pero mi jefe es algo estricto y no creo que me permita hacer algo así- dijo la encargada con tono de impotencia. Marshall realmente quería esas flores, pero sin otra opción, tuvo que sacar su último recurso.

-"Suspiro" Esta bien…..….podrías anotarlas a la cuenta de Ryder? –dijo Marshall resignado.

-Por supuesto, le mandare la factura mañana. Dame unos minutos, ahora vuelvo.

El cachorro se sentó, esperando que la mujer regresara. Aún meditaba sobre esa decisión tan drástica, pues no le gustaba cargar gastos innecesarios a su dueño, pero sin más dinero en sus patas, no pudo ver otra forma de resolver eso. Tras unos minutos, Silvia volvió cargando el hermoso ramo de rosas, delicadamente envuelto en celofán para evitar que se maltrataran.

-Aquí tienes pequeño, y mucha suerte –dijo Silvia, acariciando la cabeza del cachorro.

-Gracias, la necesitare, nos vemos! –dijo Marshall. Tomó con su hocico las flores y salió del local, oprimiendo su placa para llamar a alguien para continuar con la siguiente fase de su plan.

-Hola? –dijo una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola Jake, soy Marshall, estas soló…..o esta Everest contigo? –pregunto el dálmata.

-No te preocupes, ella salió a recoger leña, tardara un poco, pero en cuando vuelva iremos a la ciudad con el señor Porter.

-Me alegra oír eso, podrías…podrías ayudarme con algo, por favor? –rogó el cachorro.

-Seguro, que necesitas amigo? –preguntó Jake intrigado por esa petición.

-Quiero que la entretengas el mayor tiempo posible en lo que llego, podrías hacer eso?

-Aaahh! Entiendo lo que quieres hacer! Descuida, te ayudare con lo que pueda, nos vemos luego galán –dijo Jake, cortando la comunicación. Marshall estaba contento al ver que las cosas estaban marchando de forma favorable, y que poco a poco lograría su meta.

 _-Ya tengo las flores y los bocadillos, el último paso será sorprender a Everest cuando lleguen con el señor Porter, espero que los nervios no me traicionen otra vez. Aún tengo tiempo, iré con Katie para un baño rápido, solo espero que Ryder no me regañe cuando llegue la factura con el precio de las flores, pero si ella acepta ser mi novia, valdrá la pena el castigo!_

El cachorro tomó sus cosas y corrió hacia la estética de Katie. Se sentía entusiasmado por ver que su plan estaba próximo a completarse, y estaba dispuesto a vencer su miedo e inseguridad con tal de declararle su amor a la husky que quería con loca pasión.


	6. Complicaciones

_Saludos a todos, lamento la tardanza, pero he decidido aplicarme para este año y aqui esta una de las primeras actualizaciones de 2020._

 _Nuevamente agradezco a todos mis lectores por su paciencia y comprensión, así como por el tiempo que invierten en leer estas obras, un enorme abrazo para todos ustedes._

 _Que la acción continue, esto esta lejos de acabarse, adelante con la función!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Complicaciones**

Clark llevaba media hora hablando por teléfono. Por sus ademanes y la forma en que gritaba, parecía que no tenía buenas noticias del otro lado de la línea. Chase, por su parte, continuaba leyendo el material de las carpetas. Estaba totalmente inmerso en la lectura del expediente, tan concentrado que no escuchaba la acalorada discusión y los insultos que lanzaba el veterano detective. Siguió leyendo el material cual si fuera un alumno aplicado estudiando para un examen. Era aterrador, pero al mismo tiempo eso entusiasmaba al cachorro policía.

 _-Vaya, esto es realmente fascinante, al fin un verdadero reto para mis habilidades policiacas! No más gallinas escurridizas, niños traviesos en problemas o adolescentes acróbatas descuidados, esto es un caso real: un criminal muy peligroso que esta suelto, debemos detenerlo a como dé lugar! Es bastante información, pero necesitamos más elementos para…._

De pronto, Chase vio que el detective colgó la llamada y regresó a la mesa de trabajo, pero se veía ligeramente frustrado, lo que equivalía a que no hubo mucho progreso en su investigación.

-*Suspiro* parece que no hay muchos avances con los forenses, aunque confirmaron lo mismo que con el resto de los otros cuerpos hallados: todos fueron devorados parcialmente, abandonados en tumbas clandestinas y presentan el mismo patrón de asesinato y mutilación.

-Que haremos entonces? –preguntó el pastor alemán, atento a lo que dijera el humano.

-Bueno, de momento no podemos avanzar más, así que tendremos que trabajar con lo que tenemos y recurrir a otras opciones de investigación. Nuestro siguiente paso será hacer una lista de sospechosos para interrogarlos y descartarlos.

-En serio ya tuvieron algún sospechoso?

-Tuvimos uno, por lo menos parecía responsable por el último caso, pero tenía una coartada que pudimos verificar y era correcta, aun así mi intuición me dice que pudo estar involucrado. Fuera de eso, no hemos tenido suerte con ninguno, pero hay nueva información que puede ayudarnos: la existencia de un posible sospechoso, así como una potencial testigo, y estamos de suerte, ambos viven aquí en Bahía Aventura, tal vez podrías ayudarme con ellos.

-Un sospechoso y una testigo? –preguntó Chase extrañado.

-Así es, Ryder me comentó que hay un residente de aquí que ha hecho diversas incursiones a ese sitio a lo largo de los últimos años, por eso lo considero como un posible sospechoso.

-En serió, quien es esa persona? –preguntó el cachorro con curiosidad.

-Deja veo mis anotaciones –dijo el detective, tomando una desgastada libreta, leyendo la información en voz alta-, vamos a ver…se llama…se llama….Jake…ese es su nombre.

Al escuchar eso, Chase inmediatamente se puso nervioso y preocupado. No era exactamente el nombre que hubiera querido oír en semejante situación. Tanto él como los otros cachorros sabían que el joven esquiador era una persona relajada y tranquila, no parecía ser alguien capaz de cometer semejante atrocidad, sintiéndose incómodo al tener que investigarlo.

-Jake? Nuestro Jake? Pero…pero es una de las personas más nobles y generosas que conocemos! No puede ser un asesino! –gritó Chase fuera de control. Clark notó que esa información alteró demasiado al cachorro policía, así que se acercó y se agachó, poniendo su mano en el hombro del consternado pastor alemán para tranquilizarlo.

-Escucha Chase, sé que ustedes tienen un vínculo afectivo con muchas personas de aquí, y no es fácil tener que investigar a un ser querido, pero en este momento, debes actuar de forma profesional, como todo un policía y tu deber como uno es pensar objetivamente. Las pocas evidencias que tenemos de momento nos guían a él, y aunque resulte algo muy incómodo, nuestra obligación como representantes de la ley es investigarlo, así también se podrá demostrar su inocencia, o en su caso, acusarlo de resultar culpable. Además, tengo entendido que hay una cachorra que vivió en el ártico y puede ser una potencial testigo de los hechos.

-Esa es Everest, la cachorra husky de Jake, él la conoció ahí! Tal vez ella haya visto algo!

-Tal vez, ojala ella pueda ayudarnos, también hablaremos con esa cachorra, así veras como se lleva a cabo un verdadero interrogatorio policiaco. Si no te sientes cómodo con interrogar a tu amigo, yo lo haré, así aprenderás como se hace, sin embargo, no podrás intervenir cuando haga las preguntas ni influir en las respuestas que digan ellos, no importa que tan agresivo sea, o toda nuestra investigación puede resultar comprometida, te quedo claro?

-*Suspiro* está bien, lo llevare con ellos –dijo Chase resignado. El detective tomó su saco, su placa y su arma de cargo, dirigiéndose junto con el cachorro al ascensor. El pastor alemán no podía creer que tendría que investigar a uno de sus amigos humanos, pero era necesario para averiguar la verdad, y en todo caso, demostrar que era inocente, aunque temía que la investigación demostrara lo contrario, algo que sería impactante para todos en Bahía Aventura, y con ese temor, los dos abordaron el vehículo del detective y se dirigieron a la montaña.

Durante el camino, Chase estaba más callado de lo usual, meditando lo que el detective le había comentado sobre investigar a una de las personas más queridas por la patrulla y la pequeña ciudad costera. Por su parte, Clark platicaba algunas anécdotas propias de cuando era un novato en la policía, algo para entretenerse mientras conducía hacia el hogar de Jake.

-…..y fue así que el capitán Sullivan y yo nos hicimos amigos, quien lo diría? Siempre fue un desgraciado conmigo, pero tras tantos años de trabajo juntos, tuvimos un vínculo muy especial, ahora está felizmente retirado, con su familia y una granja en Nantucket. Ahora yo cuido de "Roy", ese revolver me ha salvado el pellejo muchas veces, se volvió mi fiel compañero, ya lo entenderás cuando tengas tu arma de cargo, tienes alguna preferencia de modelo o calibre?

Chase no contesto a la pregunta de Clark. El detective miró disimuladamente a al cachorro, quien solo mantenía fija su mirada hacia el frente, sin hacer caso a los comentarios del humano, por lo que Clark detuvo el auto y miro fijamente al cachorro.

-*Coff coff* te estoy aburriendo perrito? –dijo el detective con tono malhumorado. Chase volteó y se dio cuenta de la forma en que el humano lo miraba.

-No…no señor, discúlpeme –dijo Chase con la cara enrojecida por la vergüenza-, es solo que….yo….*suspiro*, sigo pensativo por lo que dijo sobre tener que investigar a Jake.

El rudo policía cambió su expresión por una más relajada y acarició la cabeza del cachorro. Encendió el auto y volvió a retomar el camino hacia la montaña.

-Mira Chase, eres un cachorro con un gran corazón, pero a veces debemos dejar de lado los sentimientos cuando estamos en la línea del deber. Es complicado, pero tristemente se vuelve cada vez más fácil, hasta el punto en que ya no te importa cuando la gente te insulta o te reclama por señalarlos en una investigación. Al final, esos insultos quedan de lado y solo te quedas con lo importante: la satisfacción de resolver un caso y capturar al culpable. Sé que puede sonar un poco cruel, pero ya sabes lo que dicen: para hacer un pastel, es necesario romper algunos huevos, y si necesito romper muchos para capturar a alguien como nuestro asesino, lo hare sin tocarme el corazón. No espero que tú seas así, pero a veces tendrás que tener el corazón duro y la mente fría para llegar a la verdad. No hacemos esto por molestar a las personas, sino para traer justicia tanto a las víctimas como a sus familiares, siempre piensa en ellos cuando tomes un caso, ellos son los que realmente importan, entendiste?

-Sí, lo entiendo, gracias por los consejos, señor –dijo Chase, cuadrándose ante el policía. Clark esbozó una breve sonrisa y continuó con la mirada fija en el camino. Tras un rato manejando, llegaron a la cabaña de Jake. Bajaron del auto y se dirigieron a la puerta de entrada, cuando vieron un letrero colgado que decía "Salí por víveres, regreso en un par de horas".

-Como que salieron? No me dijiste que siempre están aquí? –dijo Clark con frustración.

-Lo siento señor, pensé que estarían aquí –dijo Chase apenado. Al ver su reacción, Clark respiro profundo para tranquilizarse.

-*Suspiro* está bien, no es tu culpa Chase, ahora debemos ir a buscarlos, si necesitan víveres donde pueden conseguirlos?

-Seguro fueron con el señor Porter, ahí es todos compramos en esta ciudad.

-Bien llévame hacia allá, además, creo que también compraré unos cigarros, estos ya se acabaron –dijo el detective, agitando una cajetilla vacía y guardándola en su saco.

-Debería dejarlo, fumar es un hábito muy nocivo –dijo Chase con seguridad.

-Es cierto, pero no es ilegal, así que mientras no lo prohíban, seguiré fumando –dijo irónicamente el humano. Ambos regresaron el vehículo y partieron de regreso a la ciudad.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, Marshall se preparaba para salir de la estética de Katie. Tras contarle a la joven los planes que tenía, ella decidió ayudarlo, así que se tomó su tiempo para darle un baño completo. El dálmata estaba perfectamente limpio, listo para iniciar su nuevo intento para declararle su amor a Everest, esta vez más seguro y confiado de lograrlo.

-Muchas gracias por el baño Katie, me siento limpio y preparado para ir por Everest.

-De nada Marshall, solo falta algo, no te muevas –dijo la estilista. Se dirigió a un estante, tomó un envase de color negro y roció un poco de su contenido en el pelaje del dálmata. Era un olor fresco como la brisa marina, y un olor cítrico combinado con hierbas aromáticas.

-*Sniff sniff* Mmmmhhhh, huele delicioso, que es? –dijo Marshall con curiosidad.

-Es una colonia muy especial para cachorros, se llama "Novio Profesional Azul", estoy seguro que te ayudara en tu cita –dijo Katie guiñando el ojo.

-Guau! Muchas gracias Katie, eres la mejor! –dijo el dálmata, brincando hacia la joven, para darle una lamida en su rostro.

-Jejejejejeje, no hay de que Marshall, ahora ya estás listo. Toma, aquí está la bolsa con las cosas que vas a llevarle, las acomode de una forma más presentable.

-No sé cómo agradecértelo Katie –dijo el cachorro. Tomó la bolsa con el hocico y estaba a punto de salir de la estética, cuando en la puerta de local se topó con una figura conocida.

-Hola Marshall –dijo Ryder, con un tono levemente serio.

-Ho….ho…..hola Ryder –dijo el dálmata titubeante-, como…..como estas? Ocurre…..algo?

-Sí, vi un cargo en la tarjeta de gastos del cuartel, acaso fuiste tú? –dijo Ryder mirando con seriedad al cachorro, quien no pudo hacer mucho para ocultar su nerviosismo, y al verse acorralado, no tuvo más opción que confesar la verdad a su dueño.

-*Suspiro* si Ryder….fui yo…es que…quiero impresionar a Everest, y esas flores…..estoy seguro que son las ideales…..pero ya no me alcanzaba el dinero y…y yo….yo…lo siento…no quería usar tu tarjeta…pero te prometo que después repondré el dinero y…

Sorpresivamente, el chico se acercó, acarició la cabeza del dálmata para tranquilizarlo, cambiando su gesto serio y esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

-Marshall, no estoy molesto contigo, solo que me extrañó que hasta apenas usaras mi tarjeta, eres de los pocos que no la habían usado aún.

-Lo dices en serio? –preguntó Marshall sorprendido.

-Así es, Rubble la usa para comprar muchos comics de Apolo, Rocky compra libros en línea, Zuma compra accesorios para sus tablas de surf, Skye la usa para conseguir revistas de moda y accesorios caninos, y Chase compra muchos medicamentos para sus alergias. No me molesta que gasten, siempre y cuando no se excedan mucho, tal vez debí decírtelo antes, pero me alegra saber que te preocupes por lo que gastes, así que no te preocupes por el dinero.

-GRACIAS, RYDER, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS! –gritó el dálmata lleno de alegría. Saltó a los brazos de su dueño cubriéndolo de lengüetazos.

-Jejejejejeje, de nada Marshall, ahora ver por Everest, estoy seguro que le gustarán todas las cosas que le compraste.

El dálmata tomó la bolsa con los obsequios y salió de la estética de Katie, corriendo en dirección al restaurante del señor Porter, con ánimos renovados, mucho entusiasmo, y el ferviente deseo de que la husky acepte ser su novia.

* * *

Por su parte, Jake y Everest estaban llegando a la tienda-restaurante del señor Porter. El esquiador estacionó su camioneta a un lado del local y ambos bajaron para dirigirse al tendero, quien estaba fuera del local, subiendo algunas cajas a su camioneta de reparto.

-Buen día señor Porter, como le va? -dijo Jake con elocuencia.

-Hola Jake, hola Everest! Que gusto verlos, me acaban de ahorrar un viaje, estaba preparándome para salir a mi recorrido para entregar provisiones.

-Entonces fuimos oportunos, decidimos pasar de una vez para recoger nuestro pedido. Veo que ya no usa sus drones de reparto, verdad? –dijo Jake con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Por el momento no, después del desastre que ocasionaron la última vez en la ciudad, decidí regresar a mis viejas rutas de reparto, mientras Rocky trabaja en un nuevo mando para controlarlos adecuadamente, además, manejar me distrae un poco del ajetreo del trabajo.

-Bien pensada esa maniobra- dijo Jake alzando sus dos pulgares en señal de aprobación.

-Gracias, entre mi negocio y cuidar a Alex no encuentro tiempo para descansar. Si Rocky logra hacer que funcionen adecuadamente, tal vez vuelva a usarlos para completar mis entregas.

-Eso suena genial, no vendría mal algo de ayuda para ahorrar tiempo y no subir hasta allá.

-Así es, aunque no es molestia, el aire de tu montaña me relaja bastante, lo cual me recuerda que tengo tu pedido dentro de la tienda, dame un momento para traerlo- dijo el señor Porter, entrando a su negocio para buscar las cosas de Jake. El esquiador y la husky esperaban pacientemente en la entrada, cuando vieron que el pequeño Alex corría alrededor del local con un avión de juguete en su mano. El niño lo alzaba con su brazo y hacia sonidos similares a los del motor de un avión real, con su mirada fija en el juguete, corriendo sin detenerse, emulando a un piloto montado en su máquina voladora, haciendo maniobras y acrobacias como todo un profesional. Tan concentrado estaba en su fantasía que no se percató de un trozo de banqueta que sobresalía del piso, producto de algunas reparaciones que el ayuntamiento dejo inconclusas. El pequeño ni siquiera la vio, por lo que tropezó y cayó pesadamente. Su rostro golpeó el piso con tanta fuerza que incluso Jake y Everest oyeron el impacto. Hubo un leve silencio el cual fue roto por la fuerza de un agudo y sonoro llanto infantil proveniente del niño.

-BUAAAAAHHHHHHHH, MI CARAAAAA! ME DUELEEEE! BUUAAAAAHHHHHH!- lloró Alex llevando sus manos a su rostro y retorciéndose en el piso por el dolor.

-Ouch! Eso debió doler mucho, iré por el señor Porter! –dijo Jake.

-Yo ayudare a Alex! –dijo Everest. Ambos se separaron, sin darse cuenta que a media calle de distancia estaba estacionado un Cutlass azul marino, y en su interior estaba el sujeto desaliñado que los estaba vigilando el día anterior. Tenía en su mano la hoja impresa con la foto de los Paw Patrol, incluyendo a Jake y Everest. Fumaba un cigarro y puso su mano sobre una mochila negra que tenía en el asiento del conductor, mientras observaba lo que sucedía. En tanto, la husky se acercó a Alex, quien seguía llorando con fuerza, algo que lastimaba los oídos de la cachorra, pero decidió ignorar eso y continuó para ayudar a su pequeño amigo.

-No llores Alex, todo va estar bien, déjame revisarte.

-PERO ME DUELE MUCHO! TENGO MIEDO! BUAAAAAAHHHHHHH!- replicó el niño sin dejar de cubrir su rostro con las manos, pero llorando a un volumen muy elevado, tan fuerte que la husky tuvo que voltear levemente para recuperarse del impacto sónico en sus oídos.

-Sé que te duele, pero no podré hacer nada para ayudarte sino me dejas revisarte, podrías dejar de llorar un momento y retirar tus manos? Te prometo que estarás bien- dijo la cachorra con tono casi maternal. El pequeño descubrió su cara al mismo tiempo que dejaba de llorar, limitándose solo a sollozar levemente. Everest sonrió ante la cooperación del niño y reviso su rostro, usando los conocimientos básicos de primeros auxilios que Marshall y Ryder impartieron a todos los cachorros. Pudo comprobar que Alex no tenía heridas graves, solo una leve aunque evidente protiberancia en su frente, así como un golpe en su nariz que la dejó hinchada y rojiza, pero para alivio de la cachorra rescatista, el niño no tenía heridas graves o algo de riesgo.

-Parece que solo tienes un pequeño chichón y un ligero golpe en tu nariz, pero estas bien.

-Gracias Everest, pero mi avioncito *sniff sniff*….quedo….*sniff sniff* destrozado.

-No te preocupes, seguro Rocky te ayudara a…- de pronto, la cachorra notó que de la nariz de Alex corría un leve hilo de color rojizo, y una gota cayó directo al suelo. Sin saber por qué, la husky se acercó para olfatear la gota, y luego la lamió. En ese momento, se quedó completamente quieta, como si estuviera en un trance, con su mirada fija y vidriosa.

-Everest, que te pasa?-dijo Alex. La cachorra seguía sin moverse, por lo que el niño se acercó y le tocó la cabeza con su mano. En ese momento, la husky reaccionó violentamente y se abalanzó sobre el pequeño, derribándolo en el suelo. Everest estaba sobre Alex, poniendo todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre Alex, gruñendo y mostrando sus dientes al aterrado niño.

-Everest….que….que haces?…..por qué….por qué gruñes así? –balbuceó Alex, mirando como la cachorra acercaba cada vez más sus mandíbulas a su rostro. En ese momento, Jake y el señor Porter salieron del local y vieron a lo lejos la aterradora escena, quedando ambos atónitos y sin palabras, al igual que algunos curiosos que pasaban por ahí..

-EVEREST! DETENTE! –gritó Jake, pero la husky no obedecía a su dueño. Gruñía salvajemente y puso su pata sobre la cara de Alex, amenazando con atacar al infante en cualquier momento. El esquiador volteó desesperado para buscar algo con que detener a la cachorra. De una de las mesas tomó una jarra llena de agua, corrió hacia Everest y le lanzó el frio líquido, bañándola por completo. En ese momento, Everest se sacudió y vio a Alex en el piso, temblando de miedo y cubriéndose con sus brazos. También vio la expresión de Jake y del señor Porter, así como los rostros de algunos de los transeúntes que estaban contemplando con incredulidad y asombro lo que ocurría, por lo que la cachorra dio unos pasos hacia atrás, liberando a Alex. El restaurantero corrió para abrazar a su nieto, quien ya sintiéndose protegido en los brazos de su abuelo volvió a romper en un sonoro llanto.

-ABUELITO, ME DIO MUCHO MIEDO, BUAAAAAHHHHH!-gritaba el niño asustado.

-Calma Alex, ya estas a salvo, tranquilo –dijo el señor Porter, consolando al niño. Tras unos momentos, volteó y miro con severidad a la husky.

-QUE ES LO QUE TE SUCEDE? CASI MATAS A ALEX! ERES UNA CACHORRA MALA! ALEJATE! –dijo el restaurantero enfurecido, sin soltar al pequeño.

-Yo…..yo…no sé que me paso…..yo…lo siento…no debí…..- Everest no pudo terminar la frase. Con la mirada empañada, volteó y corrió para alejarse de todos. Llegó a la avenida principal y estaba a punto de cruzar la calle cuando sintió que alguien la agarraba. Era Jake, quien sujetó con fuerza a la husky para evitar que huyera.

-Déjame ir Jake! Por favor! –grito suplicante la cachorra. Trataba de liberarse, forcejeando y agitándose de un lado a otro, pero su dueño no lo permitía. Estuvo así por un rato hasta que se tranquilizó. Una vez que dejo de moverse, Jake la puso en el suelo y la miro a los ojos.

-Everest, que fue lo que pasó allá atrás? –dijo Jake con preocupación.

-Yo….yo no….yo no quería…..pero….yo….no sé qué pasó –dijo la husky avergonzada y bajando la mirada. Jake puso su mano sobre la cabeza de la cachorra para consolarla.

-Everest, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, pero lo que sucedió allá atrás me asustó mucho, igual que a los demás. Tienes que decirme que es lo que te pasa, de lo contrario, no podré ayudarte, vamos, que es lo que te ocurre?

La cachorra miró al joven esquiador. Su expresión tranquila y serena logró tranquilizarla un poco, pero la husky dudaba en contestarle. En eso, el sujeto misterioso metió su mano en la mochila y estaba a punto de bajar del auto, cuando notó que se acercaba el vehículo de Clark, por lo que regresó a su posición y solo se limitó a observar lo que ocurría.

-Espero que ese tal señor Porter tenga cigarros, necesito uno urgentemente –dijo Clark con cierta molestia al no tener su dosis de nicotina diaria.

-El vende muchas cosas, no he visto si tiene, pero su tienda es de las más surtidas de….un momento….ahí están Everest y Jake! –dijo Chase

-Que oportunos! Bueno, hay que aprovechar la oportunidad, mis amados cigarros tendrán que esperar un poco –dijo Clark. El detective maniobró rápidamente y estacionó su vehículo al lado del esquiador. Los dos representantes de la ley descendieron del vehículo, justo en el momento en que la husky estaba a punto de hablar con su dueño.

-Jake….escucha….yo…hay algo que debo decirte…..no sé qué pienses, pero yo…..- de pronto, su charla fue interrumpida cuando ambos notaron la presencia del fornido detective, quien iba acompañado por el cachorro policía, quien se veía muy serio.

-Buenas tardes jovencito, tu eres Jake Gallows? –preguntó Clark secamente. Jake lo miró con cierta expresión de molestia.

-Soy yo, quien lo pregunta? dijo Jake con cierta incomodidad.

-Detective Robert Clark, del condado de Glacier Town –dijo el policía mostrando su placa e identificación-, estoy a cargo de una investigación aquí y necesito hacerte unas preguntas.

-Investigación? Que tiene que ver eso conmigo! –pregunto Jake enfadado.

-Por favor Jake, debes acompañarnos para contestar unas preguntas, Everest también tiene que ir- dijo Chase. Jake miró aún más extrañado al pastor alemán al oír esas palabras.

-Un momento, que está pasando aquí? Y que tiene que ver Everest en esto? –preguntó Jake evidentemente molesto por toda la situación y en una actitud totalmente a la defensiva..

-Mira jovencito –dijo Clark-, podemos hacer esto de dos formas: vienes voluntariamente y acabamos rápido esto, o hago que la policía vaya hasta tu linda cabaña, destroce todo y los lleve a ambos arrestados por negarse a ayudar en una investigación policiaca, tú decides.

Jake miró al detective con un odio inmenso, era obvio que le disgustaba la presencia del policía, y más le disgustaba ver Chase con él. Quería resistirse, pero luego miró a Everest, quien asintió en silencio y le dedicó una mirada tranquilizadora, así como él hizo con ella minutos antes.

-Está bien, no sé qué es lo quieran, pero iremos con ustedes –dijo Jake de mala gana. Clark sonrió levemente, satisfecho por la decisión del esquiador. Abrió la puerta trasera del auto, dejando que Jake y Everest subieran. Ya con ambos a bordo, cerró la puerta, subió con Chase al auto y se dirigieron a la comisaría de Bahía Aventura. El sujeto del Cutlass azul marino arrancó su auto, siguiendo discretamente al grupo para no levantar sospechas.

Todos los presentes observaron la escena con incredulidad, tratando de entender que había pasado, tanto el comportamiento de la husky como la presencia de la policía en la escena, pero nadie tenía alguna explicación satisfactoria. Las cosas volvieron a la calma habitual, y cada quien volvió a retomar su rutina, hasta que cierto dálmata llego al local del señor Porter y se acercó al restaurantero, quien aún sostenía en sus brazos a un temeroso y traumatizado Alex.

-Hola señor Porter, disculpe….no ha…...no ha visto a Everest por aquí?


End file.
